1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment system performing treatment on a substrate, a substrate transfer method in the substrate treatment system and a non-transitory computer storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a photolithography process in manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device, a series of treatments such as resist coating treatment of applying a resist solution onto a wafer to form a resist film, exposure processing of exposing the resist film to a predetermined pattern, developing treatment of developing the exposed resist film and so on are sequentially performed, whereby a predetermined resist pattern is formed on the wafer. The series of treatments are performed in a coating and developing treatment system being a substrate treatment system in which various kinds of treatment units treating the wafer and transfer units transferring the wafer are installed.
For example, a coating and developing treatment system 200 conventionally includes a cassette station 201 for transferring a cassette C in/out from/to the outside, a treatment station 202 in which a plurality of treatment units performing various treatments such as resist coating treatment, developing treatment, and thermal treatment are provided at the front and the back therein, and an interface station 203 delivering a wafer between an exposure apparatus A provided outside the coating and developing treatment system 200 and adjacent thereto and the treatment station 202, which are integrally provided as illustrated in FIG. 20.
In recent year, miniaturization of a circuit pattern to be formed on the wafer is further advanced and the defocus margin in exposure processing becomes smaller. In association with that, it is required, as much as possible, to prevent particles from being brought into the exposure apparatus A. In particular, the particles on the rear surface of the wafer is becoming a problem. Therefore, to reduce, as much as possible, the particles brought into the exposure apparatus A, a cleaning unit 210 cleaning the rear surface of the wafer before it is transferred into the exposure apparatus A, an inspection unit 211 inspecting the cleaned wafer, a delivery unit 212 and wafer transfer apparatuses 213 provided at multiple tiers for delivering the wafer between the units 210 and 211 are provided in the interface station 203 in some cases (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-135583).